Star-Crossed Lovers
by P1zz4eater29
Summary: The love between the feuding Capulets and Montagues went beyond just Romeo and Juliet. Yaoi. Tybalt x Benvolio. M Rated
1. Chapter 1

AN- I'm guilty as charged… I couldn't help it! I'm reading Romeo and Juliet for school and I just somehow wanted to write these two together, in a story~ I hope you like it, and please excuse the grammatical errors. Reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer- I do not own Romeo and Juliet

Warning- Yaoi and M Rated

The wind was strong... It could blow right through anyone and not even apologize for it. Perks of being nature... But it's not like you can get away with running into someone and leave them to look at you funny, especially if that someone happened to be a certain hot-headed male.

There Benvolio was, apologizing to the all too full of himself, Tybalt. Although Tybalt was indeed a Capulet, Benvolio showed no hatred and went as far as bowing his head respectively while he said his sorries. But Tybalt, being Tybalt, wanted more from Benvolio. He wanted him to get on his knees and 'beg' for forgiveness.

The two were complete polar opposites. One was well mannered, while the other almost rude. One was cold hearted, while the other was warm hearted. Benvolio was kind, but Tybalt was just cruel. They both were pretty much a foil to each other, bringing out each other's personalities better than any other could.

Back to the current time and place...

"You believe words will appease me?" Tybalt crossed his arms over each other, and had a smug expression on his face.

"No...apparently not." Benvolio mumbled, cursing his luck under his breath. If he did not hurry, he would be late to meet with Romeo and Mercutio at the usual place they assembled at.

"Actions speak more than words, Benvolio." It struck Benvolio odd, the way his own named rolled off the other's tongue. Despite this, he chose to ignore it and frowned slightly.

"What is it that you would have me do?" He almost immediately regretted asking that question, because Tybalt's past expression of dislike and anger morphed into one that was of desire.

"Oh, I am so glad you asked~." He purred, clapping his hands together. He grabbed Benvolio's wrist, dragging him into a dark, narrow alleyway. "On your knees." He ordered.

'Let's get this over with...' Benvolio thought, as he rolled his eyes and slowly got down on his knees in front of the Capulet. He looked up to the sandy brown headed male with distasteful eyes, sucking the inside of his cheeks to keep from saying anything.

Tybalt brought his hand behind the brunette's head and gripped the not-so surprisingly soft locks of hair, pushing Benvolio's head to bring his face closer to his crotch. Through the tights he was wearing, you could already clearly see the arousal Tybalt was feeling.

Benvolio did nothing but stare at the slight bulge. What else was he SUPPOSED to do... With an annoyed grunt, Tybalt shoved Benvolio's face into his lower area. The Montague gave a muffled groan as he blushed a little.

"Do you not know how to pleasure a man?" Tybalt asked rather harshly, still keeping the brunette's head where it was. "I would think you would know, considering the fact that you certainly spend time pleasuring yourself." The last remark made Benvolio turn a deep crimson red, as he remembered his 'private' times alone. Nevertheless, the Montague kept eye contact with the Capulet.

The more dominant one pulled the other away from himself, biting his bottom lip to keep from whimpering in loss of friction. Tybalt gazed down at Benvolio as he thumbed the brunette's lips, smirking while he leaned down close to the other's face, almost too close... Benvolio could feel the other's hot breath on his face, and sudden nervousness came over him.

Benvolio shivered. Now that he was on his knees, he felt small compared to Tybalt. It was like he was a towering giant, who gave intense gazes that you could feel even while turned around. They pierced right through him.

"...What shall I do?" Benvolio whispered with quivering lips. Tybalt retreated his onslaught, and brought his hands onto the waistband of his tights. Slowly, he pulled them just below his protruding member and fished inside his undergarment. He gripped his slightly erect penis and pulled it out of his clothes.

"Mouth." Tybalt commanded. It was confusing to Benvolio... What was he supposed to do when his only order was 'mouth'? He opened his 'mouth' a little and guessed that he was going to do what Courtesans would for money. The only thing different was that he was going to have to do it for free.

He furrowed his eyebrows, displeased with the situation he was in. What if someone were to come by and see the two in this scandalous act? What would their excuse be? Well, at least Benvolio's excuse... From birth, he was never a good liar.

He leaned in, involuntarily blushing, and gently took the tip of the length (Because he wasn't sure what felt good or not) into his mouth while he kept staring up into the Capulet's ocean blue eyes. The reaction from the other surprised him. He had gasped and bit his lip, as he almost thrusted into the Montague's mouth.

While groaning, Tybalt brought his hands, that we're at his sides, up to Benvolio's hair again. He gripped either side of the brunette's head, and invaded his mouth even more by slowly pushing his now fully erect genital in. When the tip reached the back of his throat, the Capulet would withdraw, fully enjoying the feeling of the other's tongue against the underside of his penis. When he was all the way out he would thrust back in, hitting the back of his throat, and making him gag reflexively.

He gripped the back of his head by the medium length hair, pulling it back and allowing the brunette the chance breath in air, which Benvolio gladly took. He heavily breathed in as he tried focusing on Tybalt's face. Tybalt, on the other hand, was still holding Benvolio's head back and pumping his erection close to the other's face.

"Mmm~" Tybalt moaned as he bit his bottom lip, cringing in his obvious closeness to climaxing. With one last hitched breath and a lick of the lips, he arched forward slightly and ejaculated all over Benvolio's face.

'How degrading...' Benvolio thought to himself as he brought his hand up to his face and coyly touched the white substance. Furrowing his eyebrows together as he examined the liquid. All the while, Tybalt was still coming down from his high. His legs finally gave way, knees buckling, and was on the floor kneeling much like Benvolio was. His hands dropped to his lap while he simply gazed into the other's sea green eyes. Soon, he closed the proximity between the two, and planted a kiss on Benvolio's lips. It (surprisingly) left a warm feeling as he pulled away.

Tybalt stood up, tucking his already flaccid penis into his pants. He ran his hand through his hair and pulled out a cloth. Benvolio seemed lost... He remained kneeling, still letting what happened sink in until Tybalt pretty much shoved the white cloth in his face. The brunette flushed and gratefully took it into his hands, wiping the semen off his face. He stood up and dusted himself while he wondered what he should do with the soiled cloth. He was about to hand it back to Tyablt when the other spoke.

"This was the first time...but it is not the last." And with that he waltzed out of the alleyway and into the main street, turning the corner and leaving. Benvolio stood there, almost dumbfounded as he clenched his fist with the cloth in it. He released a sigh and looked back down.

"Delightful..." He groaned sarcastically, as he hatefully stared at his semi erection.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- I wasn't really expecting to get any reviews at all, since I thought this pairing was bogus and nobody would like it... So thank you to those that had reviewed! And I wish I could have gotten this update in sooner, but we can't all get what we want ._. I lied about updating in a week or two -.-" And to the kind Guest who left a review, sorry and thank you. I didn't want to rush into it that quickly and I'm still mentally charting out a storyline that I can follow, unless you would prefer just PWP... (Kind of got lazy towards the end ._.) Either way, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and again, reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer- what's the point of these? I do not own Romeo and Juliet. Seriously, like it's pretty obvious.

Warning- Yaoi and M rated...

The encounters began to happen more often than Benvolio would have liked. What bothered him the most was that he started to enjoy it! At night, behind a row of shrubs. Or at a ball, in a dark corner. These short moments, ranged from sweet and simple touches or kisses, to exploding orgasms that were never heard.

Sometimes, it was a game. At first Tybalt was the dominant male, and took charge of everything. But, over time Benvelio had begun fighting back. He purposely exposed his neck on a hot day; beads of sweat would roll down his neck as he fanned himself with his hand. He knew it drove the Capulet mad, and would hide the smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips every time he felt lust filled eyes watching his every move.

However, the blue eyed male was not oblivious. He realized (a few days after the first time the Montague upped his 'sex' appeal) that he was purposely doing these small actions. The thing that annoyed Tybalt the most was the fact that Benvolio would always do these showy acts when they were with other people, or in a place that was not suitable for his desired time with the other. So, Tybalt would leave the place, raging and spuming with sexual frustration. But later on in that day, he would find his chance to drag Benvolio away, somewhere more private. Then he would simply fuck him against a wall or on the floor, anywhere really, always leaving angry bite marks all over the other's body.

Tybalt had no clue what Benvolio had that drove him on the edge of insanity. He, of all Capulets, was associated with a Montague. It was an unbelievable sight!

The first time Benvolio took it up the ass was painful to the point that it felt like an internal burning fire, which caused nothing BUT pain. Of course, the pain eased. Groans and screams transformed into moans and pleasured yelps. It probably would have helped if Tybalt actually prepared Benvolio before he shoved himself into him, and not only that, he didn't give the poor brunette time to readjust to the size inside him. Shall we go to that time?

-Almost a full month ago (two weeks after the first encounter ^w^)-

It was a bright and beautiful day. 'Nothing could make this day go bad...' Benvolio thought himself. Oh, how wrong he was. Rule of thumb, never challenge the greater power... He was walking on the streets of Verona, admiring every appealing detail of the town. With an old, thick book in one hand and a handsome wooden cup that was filled with water in the other.

He brought the cup to his pursed lips and took a small thirst quenching sip. 'Ah, this water...so cooling...and how it rolls around on my tongue, almost gracefully, amazing.' He thought to himself as he was about to pull the cup away from his mouth. But suddenly, his earlier challenge of "nothing could make this day go bad" was accepted, and two kids ran past him. One of the two bumped into him, making him spill the beloved cool water all over himself. He cursed under his breath, not even attempting at getting the two to apologize. While letting out a frustrated sigh, he put the cup in a side pouch he almost always carried around.

Completely put off and in a bad mood, he thought 'At least it's still a clear, sunny day.' He smiled slightly, until a drop of rain landed on his nose. Cursing again, he stuffed the book he was holding into the shirt under his vest, and ran onto a side road. The road he was running down, lead to an old fountain that would fill with clean water every time it rained and dry out in a three-day time span, at most. He knew this, and was quite aware that no one ever went there. It was the perfect place for him to undress and allow his clothes to dry.

Soon, he slowed his pace as he neared the small clearing that was surrounded by luscious green trees. They danced in the rain... He reached the fountain, and decided to take a little bit of shelter under the trees...at least until the rain died down. It was strange how it was raining, yet the sun was out, shining ever so brightly. He smiled. It was still beautiful. What felt like hours was actually just a few minutes, and the raining ceased.

He stepped out of his shelter and into the sun light, making his way to the fountain that had filled with water rather quickly. He began to undress, and pulled off the restricting vest. Once free of it, he stretched with a pleased sigh. He neatly spread it onto the ledge of the fountain so it would be able to dry in the sun. Then he pulled out the book that was in his shirt, placing it next to the vest. He untied his shirt and pulled it off, revealing his slightly toned muscles and tannish skin. He seemed to shine in the sun, like glass. Fragile and elegant, while maintaining its beauty.

It was bright again, and the sun was hot against his back. He kicked his shoes off and pulled down his tights, and was now left in nothing but his undergarments. While he set all his things in a row, allowing them to dry, the day was getting better again. He sat on the ledge, peering into the water and staring at his reflection. He smiled slightly and turned to grab his cup that was in the pouch. After all, how could he let the water go to waste?

He scooped the cup into the water and pulled it out, bringing the cup to his mouth again. But while he was taking a sip he noticed something in the water's reflection. His eyes widened and he almost choked, turning his head to look at who was in the reflection...Tybalt. As his face grew flush, he tried to back away.

"What are you doing here?" Benvolio almost screamed. He was not expecting to see Tybalt for at least another week! The Capulet smirked at the other's reaction to his presence.

"The last time I checked...this," he looked around to show what he was talking about, "is a public area." He stared into Benvolio's eyes and snickered at his expression...utterly terrified, with a hint of confusion. "Oh?" Tybalt hummed. "Do not worry, for I will not bite." He leaned in, and licked his lips as he stared at the Montague's neck then back into his eyes, implying that he was resisting the urge to indeed bite him. Under Tybalt's gaze, he was vulnerable. Benvolio backed away again, and tried to reach for his pants to put on so that he wouldn't be completely naked. But it was a bit too late... Tybalt already had him on the ground with his hands pinned above his head. He smirked devilishly, using his pointed tongue to lick Benvolio's salty-sweet skin. The Capulet groaned in arousal at the taste of the brunette. "I take it back," he murmured with his lips almost touching the green-eyed male's neck. "The part about biting you."

Benvolio shivered. His hot breath against his neck was too much, and the way his low voice laced around his ear made him moan. As if everything wasn't already bad enough, Tybalt decided to bite him. He sank his teeth in just enough to make the skin tear a smidgen and drip a few beads of blood. The Montague wanted to scream, however nothing except for a throaty groan passed his lips. Having Tybalt's mouth latched on his sensitive skin was so uncomfortable for Benvolio, that he began to squirm, but to no avail. He bit his bottom lip, praying that Tybalt would just...disappear...

The taller stopped his harsh biting, and went to soft nibbles and tender licks. It was such a big change of attitude that it surprised Benvolio. He gasped, licking his lips to ease the sudden dryness of his mouth. He pulled away from the brunette's neck and admired the work he did. You could already clearly see red bite marks and small bruising. Benvolio slightly whimpered at the loss, but Tybalt was great when it came to pleasing. He was so lost in bliss that he had not realized Tybalt released his wrists, only to run his hands up Benvolio's sides and eventually cup either side of his face. The Capulet slowly leaned in for his kiss, never letting his eyes leave Benvolio's. It was hot...not so much in appearance, but more in temperature. It was almost unbearable.

Their lips touched and Tybalt wasted no time with deepening the potentially passionate act. He licked the bottom of Benvolio's lip, as if to provoke him to play with him. The Montague was no fool. The green eyed male slid his tongue out and licked the other's, earning a small shiver. Flesh meshed against flesh. It was like a small battle for dominance, yet it was undoubtedly Tybalt's.

The Capulet pulled away from the heated kiss, as he trailed his hand down Benvolio's neck and to his chest, toying with the perky nipple. He gave it a few pinches and rubs, then continued to ghost his fingers down his torso, and traced the outlines of his subtle abs. His hand finally made its destination, and he began to palm Benvolio's forming bulge through his thin undergarment.

"Tell me," he whispered as he pushed Benvolio's bangs back from his forehead with his free hand. "Does it feel pleasant to be ravished by a man and me, no less?" Tybalt bit Benvolio's chin and stared lustfully into his eyes.

"I would rather die, than go through this." He hissed, but it only aroused the other more.

"Really?" The Capulet inquired. He pulled away from Benvolio, who was a hot heap of mess, and drew his sword. "I'll give you what you want then." He pulled his sword back and made to lunge at the Montague's neck. With no time to protest, Benvolio cringed and shut his eyes, preparing for the searing pain of cold steel cutting its way through him. But nothing came. He cautiously opened his eyes and took in what he was seeing. A sadistic look came upon Tybalt's face as he leaned into Benvolio's neck again, and began to whisper in a rough tone. "However, I am not that nice." With a flick of his tongue, Tybalt sent shivers up and down the brunette's spine. The blue-eyed male tenderly brushed the sensitive skin along Benvolio's side and groped him in any which way, touching any flesh that his hand came into contact with. His warm hand pressed against the Montague's stiff penis, and he began to massage it through the cloth. Moans escaped the shorter male's mouth.

He always led on that he was a cruel person, but he was still so...gentle. The so-called, Prince of Cats, tugged at the green-eyed male's undergarments and pulled them off. Surprisingly, Benvolio gave no protest, only a flushed face from being exposed while having an erection.

"You hide this side of you," Benvolio whispered as he cupped Tybalt's cheek. "The more...soft and caring side."

"I have no such side of me." Tybalt seemed surprised and flattered, yet insulted. He pulled his tights and underwear to his knees, and aligned himself to Benvolio's entrance. "I have only the one that everyone hates." He wrapped his fingers around the base of his own erection and rubbed against his entrance. "I am...horrible," he hissed as he draped Benvolio's right leg over his shoulder and nudged him. "Spiteful." The Capulet began to push in. "Unwanted." Slowly but surely, his length was going in, and all the while what Tybalt was saying was a slight blur. The Montague could hardly catch the insults he gave himself. "Hateful." Benvolio could have sworn that he saw a tear roll down the blonde's cheek, but his vision was clouded by pain of being entered and he was in no state to be a reliable witness. "Lost." By now, Tybalt was a little more than half in. "Despised." He bit the brunette's knee, surprisingly able to restrain himself from just slamming into Benvolio. Must have been the discipline he was taught since he was young. 'Restrain yourself' was the words of Lord Capulet, and always ringed in his ears. "And most of all, alone." He whimpered once he was all the way in.

Benvolio clenched and unclenched around Tybalt's throbbing length. He moaned with pain, and was almost completely out of breath. The pain was excruciating. So much so, that he wanted to just curl up and die in a hole. He reached out for Tybalt to lean in closer. Benvolio placed his hand behind his neck and the other on his back, pulling him into an embrace. This abrupt act brought awe to Tybalt, and Benvolio alike.

The Capulet's eyes widened, but went back to its regular size. His arm kept himself up for support, so that he wouldn't be squishing the other male. 'He's so...warm.' Tybalt inhaled deeply and leaned in more closely to Benvolio. His cheek was against the brunette's chest, whose heart was beating erratically, when the said brunette spoke.

"You are...you are none of these things." With that statement, the blonde slightly pulled away from the hug, and incredulously looked at Benvolio. "You are not horrible or spiteful," the brunette cooed with bright eyes. "You are not hateful, lost or despised." He stared straight into Tybalt's eyes. "And you most certainly are not unwanted or alone." He pulled him in for another hug, however this one was different and Benvolio placed a loving kissed on Tybalt's lips. "Now be quiet, and make love to me."

The Capulet pulled away from the Montague and gladly began what was asked of him. He pulled out, almost gasping from bliss, and pushed back in. Gradually Tybalt gained a steady thrust, and he began to groan while Benvolio was under him moaning.

"Are you saying...that you don't hate me?" Tybalt asked through grunts.

"Can we-mmm-leave it until we are done?" Tybalt slowed his pace, in which Benvolio gave a disagreeing groan. "Fine...no...I do not. I could never truly hate anyone, meaning you too."

"Do you, Benvolio, want me?"

"Yes! Now, please!" Tybalt was satisfied, and began to speed up his pace once more. He slammed himself into the brunette and with every thrust there was a smack. It pleased Tybalt...to be doing intimate acts with someone that didn't hate him and actually wanted him instead. Sweat trailed down both their bodies, making them somewhat glisten in the sun's light. The Capulet could feel himself getting close to climaxing, but it seemed the Montague was not yet at the same point.

With newfound determination, he pulled out, receiving a disappointed whimper, and flipped the brunette onto all fours. With his hands on Benvolio's hips, Tybalt pulled him back and against his still throbbing penis. He leaned over the Montague, and placed his right hand on the ground for support as he whispered into the other's ear.

"I shall not be the only one enjoying this." The dirty blonde hissed as he licked the back of the brunette's ear. It made Benvolio shiver in the slightest. Tybalt truly was a big softie. The Capulet snaked his left arm under the other male and his hand made its way to the Montague's crotch area. Tybalt gripped Benvolio's erection, allowing him to make the shorter of the two moan all the more louder and bring him closer to the edge.

With a firm pump around the brunette's length, the Capulet entered Benvolio once more, although it was a lot easier and less painful. The heat of each other's bodies and the heat from the sun above were almost unbearable. Tybalt thrust into Benvolio, making them both moan with so much pleasure. Benvolio had not realized that he began to pretty much chant the others name over and over again. The Capulet tried to hold back his release; he did not want to come before the other. Because of this, he began to bite at the Montague's back, directing his slight frustration on the smooth skin. The harsh biting left red marks and very slight bruising. Benvolio was sure that more bruises would form all over his body, especially his knees.

The brunette could feel himself near release and his breathing began to hitch. His lips quivered as he tried, but failed at getting his words out. What was he going to say anyway? All that could be heard was an almost undetectable 'I am'. The haughty Prince of Cats simply nodded his head, as I understanding what the other male was trying to say. It would seem that Tybalt thrust at the perfect time, and the tip of his length mercilessly rubbed against the Montague's prostrate. What had been Benvolio's proximity of release was done and he came in Tybalt's hand that still had a loose hold on him.

The brunette's hole tightened around the blonde's length, and it only took a few more thrusts before Tybalt froze as he came inside Benvolio. He gave several slow last thrusts that were out of rhythm. Benvolio had realized he was clutching at the grass, almost tearing out each blade, when his muscles gave out and he simply collapsed, causing Tybalt to pull out with a pop. The Capulet had lain down next to the Montague, both of their chests heaving. Tybalt stared at Benvolio, cupping his cheek and pushing his own hair back.

With sudden abruptness, like their first encounter, Tybalt got up and cleaned both of them. Got dressed, ignoring the other male's confused glances while he, himself got dressed. The Capulet blushed when he finished dressing, looking at the Montague. He pulled Benvolio into an amorous hug and left, leaving an ever more confused Benvolio.

AN- That was basically my sad attempt at an angsty Tybalt...yeah...sorry about that...hope you liked it...Oh, and I'm not sure if you noticed, but I don't really use the words dick and cock (and words along those lines), so I was wondering if it would be weird if I started to...let me know? I still feel that my writing lacks emotion. What do you think?


End file.
